Art Store Angel
by Waffles Rulez
Summary: Konan works at an art store in the middle class section of town. What happens when two gang members from the ghetto try to set her and their leader up? PeinxKonan rated for language Complete
1. Chapter 1

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only sound in the small art supply store was the rustle rustle of paper against paper coming from the girl sitting at the desk in the front. She had short, dark blue hair. It was in a small bun on the right side of her head with a beautiful, plain white, origami flower in her hair right under it.

Her brow was furrowed as she sat in deep concentration. She was trying to make an origami replica of some of the people who came in. She was currently working on a street punk who had come in earlier with short, spiked green hair. His girlfriend needed acrylic paint. The blue-haired girl knew because she was like the store guide. If a customer couldn't find something they either pressed one of the buttons throughout the store to page her over the intercom or they simply approached the desk and asked for directions.

The young girl hated working in the store, it was boring and quiet, and almost nobody came in. It was usually just old women who called her 'dear' and 'hun' and tried their best to relate to her. She had no desire to even speak to them, they rambled on and on about arts. The only art she was concerned with was the art of origami, the art of paper folding. Of course, the old grannies never even mentioned this other than calling it a 'heathen pass time' which really pissed the blue-haired girl off.

As the girl finished her replica the sliding doors opened and two men walked in. One was very short and looked hunched. The girl couldn't make out many of his facial features. The other was very tall and had long blonde hair in a ponytail and had a good majority of it covering his left eye. They both had long, black cloaks on.

They stopped inside the store and looked around. The girl had never seen them before and assumed they must be new in the neighborhood.

"Sasori-no-danna I need more clay, at least until I can order more. Even regular sculpting clay is better than nothing, un."

"If you were prepared you would still have some and another order on the way."

"But I am preparing myself by buying more."

"Let's get your damn clay and leave. Where the hell do we go?"

They both looked around confused. The girl hoped they didn't come over; she really didn't want to get up, much less deal with these two who looked like complete assholes. They walked to one of the empty checkout lines and asked the clerk there which way to go. Of course, it was a girl named Samantha, the snobbiest person you would ever meet. She was reading a magazine and blowing bubbles with her huge wad of strawberry gum. The blue haired-girl really hated Samantha, and Samantha hated everyone.

"It's not my job to guide clueless people around this store. That's Konan's job. Yo Konan, get off your lazy ass and get over here and do your job! Stop making paper airplanes!"

Konan bristled angrily. She was NOT making airplanes. She was doing her job; after all, if she wasn't supposed to sit down would the manager have given her a desk? Besides, there was a huge sign that said 'If you can't find anything, please go to the direction desk this way.' There was an arrow pointing straight to her desk, it wasn't that hard to follow.

Konan stood up and walked over to the checkout. Despite her annoyance she plastered on a fake smile and asked as politely as she could," Hello, what do you need help finding?"

The blonde just stared at her; the one eye Konan could see was as wide as the full moon on a warm summer's night.

"We need modeling clay." grunted the hunched figure.

Konan mentally sighed. She hated when people came in and said vague things like that. Seriously, they had more than one kind of clay and more than one brand and more than one use for the clay. Seriously, some of these people knew nothing about art.

"What kind, color, and brand of clay were you looking for?" said Konan speaking to the hunched figure who seemed to be thoroughly angry at anything and everything.

"Don't ask me. It's for him."

The young girl snorted in annoyance. This sale would never end. She looked up at the blonde who was still staring at her.

"Uh, uh… we need, uh, white clay that's non-toxic and stays wet for awhile. It also needs to be easy to mold. It also needs to be flammable."

Konan raised her eyebrows. White, non-toxic, wet clay wasn't an unusual order. It was the flammable part that was odd. Generally people didn't want clay that could catch on fire. It didn't matter; they had one brand that fit the criteria almost perfectly.

"Follow me."

She turned on her heel and walked back to the left around the checkout lines. Konan then veered right and went down one of the farthest right aisles. At the back or the row on the very bottom shelf was the brand she was looking for.

"Here it is. Do you need anything else?"

The blonde simply shook his head. He bent down and examined the packs of clay, trying to determine if Konan's choice was a good one. The hunched figure simply stood there. Konan walked back to the front of the store and sat down again. Now she had two interesting people to make origami models of. She pulled out her paper and set to work.

The sun was low on the horizon when Konan finally looked up from her work. She was almost done with the second model. Since the sun had almost set that meant it was seven o'clock, the end of her shift and closing time. Rising from her desk, she put her model in one of the drawers and made her way to the door, grabbing her coat off the hook on the wall.

Samantha stepped in front of her. Konan knew this would be bad, not because Samantha had any power over her, but whenever Samantha spoke to anybody it was usually snotty and bad.

"Yes?" asked Konan annoyed, she was tired after staying in the boring excuse for an art shop all day and wanted to go home.

"Konan, I hate to be so blunt with one of my fellow friends here at this workplace, but I feel you're not pulling your weight and need to stop lazing around at your desk. Making little paper sculptures are not work."

This really pissed Konan off. "If there is no one who needs help I am allowed to sit at my desk and do what I please. Those two were the only of four people who came in today. Besides, it's not my fault they can't read the sign that points DIRECTLY to my desk. Besides, you're supposed to help the customers all around, not just pointing at my desk and checking their items out." Konan's face was calm, but her eyes showed a fury rivaling a bull's.

"First of all you're not supposed to do ANYTHING at your desk. Second, I am a clerk, not a damn 'direction desk' helper, person-like thing! I believe it's your job to stand at the door and welcome those who come in and ask them then if they need help!"

Konan could've strangled Samantha. That brat didn't know anything about her job criteria! Obviously Samantha thought she had read the employee handbook, but apparently she had only read her job's rules and thought it applied to everybody. It didn't. Clerks had a much more strict set of rules and regulations, unlike Konan who as a long as she sat at her desk and didn't do anything illegal and was helpful and at least somewhat polite than the manager and the owner didn't care.

"Samantha, next time you want to tell me how to do my job than read my job's rules and regulations in the handbook, than come and approach me. Besides, if you're my 'friend' like you said earlier than approach the manager and do me a favor. Now you have two minutes to get out before I lock up. Good night Sam."

Samantha huffed and stormed out, not bothering grab her designers coat. Konan sighed and gave Samantha a moment to get out of the parking lot before she locked up.

"I'm sure Samantha will either call the manager tonight or see him tomorrow as soon as she gets here. Oh well, it won't be the first time she's told Mike. He knows how much of a pain in the ass Samantha is and he knows I do my job well. I'm not worried about it."

Konan started the twenty minute walk home down the sidewalk to her grandmother's house. Her grandmother had taken care of her ever since her parent's had died in her one of her hometown's many wars. Konan had been seven and had cried when her grandmother had taken her away.

Her grandmother's name was Chilliyo and was an awful woman. She had wanted Konan to be a doctor or something else 'smart', she didn't approve of Konan's piercing, nor her hair color. Chilliyo certainly did not approve of the color of Konan's hair, its style, nor the fact that she kept an origami flower in hair. Her grandmother tried to get her to dye it, but Konan refused. Her grandmother wanted her to find a smart boyfriend who made all A's. Konan hated her grandmother with a burning passion, but until she could save up enough money from working at the art store to buy her own house (she didn't make enough to pay apartment rent) then she was stuck at her grandmother's.

Konan opened the door slowly and crept through the house, not even bothering to take her coat off, lest her grandmother see her and start complaining about who knows what. Konan was not in the mood. She crept up the stairs and made it to her room without a hitch. She flopped down on her bed. Konan remembered grudgingly that she had art homework. She needed to draw a picture of anything.

She figured that tomorrow during homeroom at her high school she could always draw something. She had a 98 average in art so a, F wouldn't mess up her grade. Konan was just concerned about getting a zero since her grandma would kill her. Konan turned on her alarm clock and went to sleep.

"Sasori-no-danna did you see that girl? She's perfect for leader-sama! I mean, she's calm and cool like him, she's perfect, un!"

The blonde was talking excitedly as he and his partner walked down the street after purchasing the clay.

"Deidara you know leader would never consider even going on a date unless it had something in it for him. And no, having love in it for him is not a good reason."

"I'm going to get them set up, I'm sure if leader-sama saw her and got to know her then he would surely like her!"

Sasori sighed to himself, Deidara could be so troublesome. Sasori didn't know anything about love so he couldn't help Deidara, but perhaps it would be nice for leader-sama to have a girlfriend. He might lighten up a little bit. Sasori and Deidara turned a corner and went back through the ghetto to almost in the center was the huge, abandoned, paper warehouse they and their gang members lived in.


	2. Chapter 2

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan's alarm clock blared. Konan rolled over and angrily pressed the button to stop the annoying beeping. It was six o'clock in the morning. Konan could her grandma getting up in the next room over.

"Dammit Konan! Why the hell do you get up this early in the morning? School doesn't start until eight!!!"

Konan simply sighed and rolled out of bed, walked over to her desk and pulled on her plain bell bottom jeans and a 'shirt dress' as they were called now. It was all black and had a slight ruffle at the bottom.

The still-groggy girl walked into her bathroom. She grabbed her favorite light blue, gel brush and with a few swipes had her un-neat, bed-head hair straight. Konan dug around in one of the drawers under the mirror and pulled out a clear rubber band. After sweeping her hair into its customary bun, Konan heard her grandmother yell something about girls showing too much skin or something. She was probably watching music videos again.

After digging through another drawer, Konan put on some very light purple lipstick and exited the bathroom. She walked down the steps and saw that she was right about her grandmother watching music videos. On the stove there was a pan with a couple pieces of bacon and a pile of toast. Konan grabbed five pieces of bacon and two pieces of bread and set out into the cool morning.

It was completely dark outside and nobody else was walking down the sidewalk besides Konan. Nobody would be walking down the middle class street until at least seven-thirty. The town was split completely into three sections, the ghetto, middle class, and the rich.

The ghetto were all of the gangs hung out, there was one huge gang who was said to live in the huge paper factory in the center of the ghetto.

The middle class was pretty much the in-between people. This was the only section of the city that had decent sized houses, apartments, and a park that was somewhat clean.

The rich section, it had every snobby, fruity, and gosh-awful person you could imagine. Of course, it was where Samantha lived with her parents in their big three-story house with enough sheds to house the army. It had three parks, every house had at least two stories, most had pools, there was a garbage truck that came around twice a day, and everyone had maids. Konan hated the people who acted like their crap didn't stink and didn't have to work for anything. They hired the poor people who had nothing and weren't anything to do their work and then underpaid them.

Konan sighed and thought grudgingly how she had to go back to work after school. School ended at two-twenty and she had to be at work at three. It was only a twenty minute walk so that gave Konan twenty minutes to do whatever. She usually stopped at a bench on her way to art store and made a list of the things she would need either from the art store or the grocery store.

The store gates came into view and Konan sighed. Checking her watch, she saw that it was seven-thirty. Perfect. Thirty minutes to do her art homework. She pushed open the double blue doors and walked up the steps to her locker. Since Konan didn't take anything home with her, she only grabbed her art supplies and notebooks. Art class, which was homeroom, was right next to the section of lockers Konan's locker was in so homeroom wasn't far.

There wasn't anyone else in the college style classroom. Konan sat at the very back row as close to the wall as she could. The whole room was white and windowless; there wasn't even a chalkboard, just a whiteboard. Konan hated the room.

She pulled out her colored pencils and a piece of printing paper. Konan decided to draw a picture of a phoenix rising out of flames during the night with its wings spread wide.

Just as the bell to start school rung she finished her drawing. It wasn't a very original idea, but the picture was beautiful. It full color, not a speck of white anywhere. There was a full moon behind the phoenix as it rose from a spiral of orange and ruby flames. Konan had to admit, she did a pretty good job for only thirty minutes.

The morning announcements came and went. First through fourth period were boring and went the same as always, then the bell rung signaling the end of fourth period. Konan shot up and practically ran out of algebra towards the cafeteria. Algebra was NOT a fun subject.

In the cafeteria they were serving spaghetti which looked like barf with noodles in it. Konan grabbed a ham wrap, paid for it, and sat down at a table near a window looking over the front of the school. As she idly ate her sandwich she saw something that one who lived in the middle class portion of town didn't usually see.

There was a group of guys gathered around a tree, all dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. They all looked very shifty. Konan's eyes widened as she recognized the two from the art shop yesterday. She couldn't tell what they were doing. They seemed to just be standing there. Suddenly, the blonde one looked up and saw her. He smiled a sick smile and waved.

Konan shot up and ran. She had her ham wrap in one hand and her carton of milk in the other. She burst through the cafeteria doors and stood against the wall panting. Gangs scared her, especially one as large as that one. The blonde had a sick smile and since he waved, that meant he had plans for her. Gangs that had plans for people usually didn't have a tea and crumpets kind of plan in store for them.

Konan sighed and finished her lunch, crushing the milk carton and throwing it into the nearest trash can. After all, if she got too worked up she wouldn't be able to do anything. She went to her locker, got her things, and went to her next class which was history.

There wasn't anyone in the classroom since it didn't end for another twenty-five minutes. Konan sat in the back row again and started to think about what she should do.

They probably knew what time school ended, yet there were three bells and they didn't know what bell she left on. If they had plans, they would probably stand there until she came out though. Since there were so many of them, they might be able to catch her. The blonde haired one and his friend knew where she worked and she couldn't skip work. Today there would only be her, Samantha, Mike, another clerk named Patsy, and the owner of the store Owen. There weren't enough people there to help her take down a gang. The art store was her safest bet since she could always hide amongst the racks of cloth. Besides, there was a phone in the store so they could call the police.

So Konan made her plan. As soon as the bell rung she would mingle into the crowd of people leaving school and as soon as she got to the front of the school she would veer off to the right towards the art shop. Since the gang had been standing to the left of the front of the school there was a good chance they wouldn't see her nor be able to get to her through the parking lot.

History came and went and so did the last two periods of the day. Konan sat anxiously in her seat waiting for the bell to ring. Finally it did. Instead of sprinting out as usual she slowly walked within the crowd. Finally, after like what seemed like forever they cleared the doors. Konan shot over to the right breaking through the crowd of people, earning several angry shouts. She ran as fast as she could through the streets she knew so well. Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps behind her appeared. She looked over her shoulder and saw a tall, blue man, with a huge sword almost caught up with her. Konan saw the blonde not far behind.

Konan realized she was in the park. Perfect. One of her relatives owned a chili stand that they had been trying to get destroyed so they could get insurance money out of it or something. Konan didn't know and didn't care. She saw the chili stand over to the left. She sprinted over to it and jumped over it and tipped it over, shattering quite a lot of the stand. Hot, freshly made chili spilled everywhere. Her pursuer screamed as the glass flew up and hit him and the scalding hot chili burnt him.

Konan's relative yelled after her as she ran," Thanks Konan Hun! Finally I can get rid of this damn stand and get insurance money!"

After turning a few more corners Konan saw her blonde pursuer still behind her. He was smiling. Maybe he had some of his goons waiting somewhere to ambush her? Konan wasn't going to let those dirt bags catch her.

She turned to the right, not the way to the art store. Konan knew this went further into the ghetto. Now, to most people that would seem pretty stupid, but since the gang was expecting her to go to the art store, this would seem pretty smart.

Konan looked over her shoulder and….WHAM!

"DAMN!" yelled Konan.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and held her still. They turned her around so her arms were behind her back and she was facing the direction she had just come from. The blonde walked around the corner panting heavily and looking severely pissed. Konan looked over her shoulder and saw a huge figure whose face was painted half in white and half in black. His head was in the huge open jaws of a Venus flytrap.

"Why did you run, un? We just wanted to talk. I have to give you credit, you ran pretty damn fast. What you did to Kisame was pretty funny too. He had some major burns on his hands, face, and arms. It serves him right too, un."

Konan would've kicked the blonde's ass if the Venus flytrap wasn't holding her.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"We just want to set you up with our leader. He needs a girlfriend and you look perfect for him. We weren't going to hurt you, but you took off running, un."

"Why do you think I would want to date someone who was the leader of a band of heathens like you? Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"We know you don't have a boyfriend. One of our 'sources' in your school told us so."

Konan's eyes narrowed angrily. She thought about using her jutsu, but in the town she lived in, shinobi were looked down upon and if anyone was watching they would know. If they had guts, they would turn her into the police. They would find some way to arrest her, more than likely for something she didn't do. Her grandmother would kick her out. Konan didn't have enough money to buy a house yet so she would have nowhere to go. She didn't have any friends she could stay with. There was a possibility she might even get fired from the art store, though this was unlikely. Konan suspected Mike was a chunin so he wouldn't fire her, and Owen knew she was a well behaved girl who wouldn't break the law, shinobi or not. Besides, Owen understood how much discrimination shinobi in the town faced.

That's why Konan had cried when she was taken from her hometown. Unbeknownst to her grandmother, under a sanin from another village she had been trained as a shinobi using the art of origami. Konan hadn't practiced her jutsu in quite a while other than occasionally throwing paper shuriken or kunai in the woods, just out of boredom.

"So, what's your leader like?"asked Konan, an idea in mind.

The blonde started to speak. After a moment or two of the blonde rambling on and on Konan stuck her long out as far as it would go and brought it back and up as far as she could.

"Oooooo." Said the guy holding her. He quickly let go of her and Konan took off running to the right back towards the art store. The blonde had his back to her when she kicked the guy so he didn't know until she was halfway down another alleyway.

This time, she made it to the art store. She burst through the door. Mike, Owen, Patsy, and Samantha were sitting near one of the check-out lines talking.

"Konan, what's wrong?" asked Owen walking towards her.

"Gang…ambushed….alleyway….leader….black cloaks…." Panted Konan.

"Konan calm down." Owen guided her to her desk and sat her down so she could catch her breath.

Mike looked out the door and saw the blonde running towards the store. He recognized the cloaks and pulled out a pistol from under the counter. He pointed it at the blonde as he ran towards the store. He saw it and slowly backed away, putting his hands up. Mike didn't put the gun away until he was sure the blonde was gone.

"Owen, that guy was from the Akatsuki. I don't know what they want from Konan, but it can't be good."

Samantha was practically hovering over Konan, wanting to know why a gang was after her. Maybe, this would be her chance to finally get her biggest rival out of a job!

Just then, a group of five old women came in.

"Samantha, go help those women while we tend to Konan."

Samantha exploded with anger inwardly at hearing this, but did as Owen told her.

After Samantha was quite a distance away Owen whispered quietly," What happened Konan?"

Patsy was a medical ninja and checked Konan over while they talked to make sure she was OK.

Konan recounted the events from yesterday when she had first seen the blonde and his partner. Mike and Owen both knew Konan was in great danger. The Akatsuki were the kings of all of the people and gangs in the ghetto. Their leader had a famous reputation as a murder and major drug dealer. Mike and Owen told Konan they wouldn't let the Akatsuki get her, no matter what their intentions were.

They told her from now on one of them would always be at work with her. They also told her either one of them or one of their trusted friends would walk her home. Mike also showed Konan how to load and fire the pistol.

Since Konan seemed pretty shaken up and tired Owen gave her the day off and walked her home. This pissed Samantha off since whenever she got a cold unless she was so sick she couldn't get out of bed or was coughing and sneezing her brains out she didn't get any time off. Of course, Samantha never got anything like this. The worst she ever got was a sniffle here and there. Owen and Mike both knew Samantha made everything seem worse than it actually was so that's why she never got time off.

They didn't mind giving Konan time off since she was always there. Konan never took holidays off, she never took weekends off and she was never sick.

Konan got home and was thankful she didn't have any homework. Her clock said four thirty. Dinner would be done in an hour so Konan decided to sleep.

"Damn Deidara! That girl sure can run and sure is smart."

"And she has a mean kick. I'm going to have a huge bruise for a while."

"Exactly. That's why she's perfect for leader-sama, un! She's smart and quick on her feet, literally. She didn't let us catch her without a fight and without serious injuries."

"I followed her home; the guy you said who pointed the gun at you was walking her home. They're probably going to do that every evening from now on so it's going to be hard to set her and leader-sama up."

"Hmmmm, then perhaps we'll have them set themselves up, un."

Kisame and Zetsu raised their eyebrows, wondering how in the world Deidara's crazy plan was going to operate and pan out.


	3. Chapter 3

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan grudgingly got up at six o'clock, even though she really didn't want too. She turned off her alarm clock and climbed out of bed. Her grandma was yelling her usual complaints about Konan getting up too early and such.

Konan threw on a silver short-sleeved shirt and another pair of bell bottom jeans with snowflakes at the bottom. She did her hair and makeup and went downstairs. As she scooped up her backpack the still groggy girl grabbed a couple pieces of toast and headed out the door.

The cool air woke her up almost instantly. Her mind ran like a wild dog after a deer to what happened yesterday.

"Hmmm, I wonder if they'll ambush me again on my way to school, or from school for that matter." Wondered Konan aloud.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "SHIT!" She said loudly.

Konan hadn't thought of that. The gang didn't know what time she got up and arrived at school, nor where she lived so on her way to school there were no worries. Yet, they knew what time she left school and the way she took to the art store. But, she could call Owen or Mike at lunch and ask them to walk her home. So, she was safe. Konan breathed a sigh of relief.

She got to school, went to her locker, and sat down in homeroom. First through fourth period was uneventful and extremely dull. Lunch time came and Konan went to the cafeteria.

Konan pressed the speed dial button that had Max's number on it.

"Yes Konan?" Max must've recognized her on the caller id.

"Do you mind walking me from school to the art store? The gang knows which way I take to the art store and I don't want to be ambushed again. I don't think a kick in the balls will work this time."

Max chuckled softly. "So that's how you got away from the guy holding you. You didn't mention that in your story yesterday."

Konan sighed angrily. "Max, take this seriously please."

"I'm sorry Konan. I just think it's funny a thug got his ass handed to him by a girl with her arms behind her back. Then again, you're not someone to underestimate Konan. Of course I'll walk you to the art store. What time does school end for you?"

"Two-twenty. Thanks so much Max!"

"No prob Konan. See ya then!"

Konan shut her cell phone; glad she had an escort to the art store. She didn't see the group of men outside the window watching her. One had black hair and was watching her with red eyes.

"Somebody called Max is walking her to the art store. No chance to speak to her today."

"That's ok, un. Leader-sama will be seeing her anyway so we won't need to talk."

"Deidara, how is this haphazard plan of yours going to work? You don't have the slightest idea of what to do do you?"

"Shut up, un. It'll work out."

The raven didn't say anything, but he secretly hoped that this plan would work.

Konan looked at the menu. They were having tuna subs today, which were nasty. They resembled barf even more so than the spaghetti. So she bought another ham wrap and carton of milk. Today though, Konan didn't eat in the cafeteria since she was still wary of the gang watching her.

As she past the window, she glanced out and didn't see anybody except a raven haired teen sleeping under a tree. He looked very peaceful. Konan's heart relaxed a little bit when she saw that he was seated facing across the street and he didn't have one of those freaky cloaks.

Konan headed to history and ate lunch in there. The rest of the day came and went. The bell rung signaling the end of the day. Konan sprinted out of school like her ass was on fire. She wanted to get out before the usual wave of teens came because if no one was out there yet than it would be easier for Mike to pick her out.

Mike was standing on the side walk, the young man looking out-of-place next to the high school. Konan couldn't help but smirk. She walked over to Mike. He had been examining his shoe.

"Ehem." Said Konan.

Mike looked up, surprised. "Ready to go?"

Konan nodded.

"Did you get everything you need?"

"Mike, I appreciate the fact that you're worried about me, but I'm not in elementary school. I don't need you to be like the over-concerned parent. Thanks though."

Mike threw his head back at this and gave a full hearted laugh, pissing Konan off. She didn't like to be laughed at for things she said that weren't supposed to be funny and that to her didn't seem funny in the least.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing m'dear. I just think it's funny that you sounded more like a teenager than you usually do."  
Konan snorted. Mike took this as she was ready to go and started to walk. She walked next to him, keeping a sharp eye out for the gang. Neither did she nor Mike see the 'peaceful' raven from earlier tailing them, watching their movements, where they looked, what they said, and their attitudes towards each other.

From Itachi's point of view, the two were looking around like two convicts trying to blend into a crowd, watching for cops. They certainly didn't seem like lovers, Mike didn't stare at Konan and she certainly didn't stare at him has lovers were apt to do. They didn't even hold hands so Itachi figured they weren't together or even interested in each other. Good, that meant there would be one less obstacle in the way of getting her and their leader together.

Itachi trailed after them until they reached the art store. Then, he jumped up unto one of the rooftops, cast one last look at the two, and then went back to the warehouse to tell Deidara what he saw.

Mike finally relaxed as he and Konan entered the art store. The whole way there he couldn't shake the feeling that a very ominous shadow was following them ever sense they left the school. Mike figured he it was because he was so tense and cautious and simply pushed it to the back of his mind.

Konan rather curtly thanked Mike and sat at her desk and went back to making origami. This time, she was going to make an origami figure of the raven. His facial features and other fine details were hard to remember since she only glanced at him and he had been seated facing the opposite side of the street so she had only seen his side. Oh well, Konan had a great imagination.

It was five-thirty before someone besides a pair of loud-mouthed old women came in. The old women who had come in really pissed Konan off, more than usual when it came to old women. They repeated everything she said at the top of their lungs. For example:

"Hello, what do you need help finding?"

"OH LORD HONEY! THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG GIRL WANTS TO HELP US! ISN'T THAT NICE?"

"THAT IS NICE IONUS! I DON'T LIKE HER HAIRCOLOR THOUGH."

Much of the rest of the conversation went along that vein. Konan tried not to speak and wouldn't have gotten much in away at the rate the old hags were yelling and carrying on. After they left, Konan was in such a bad mood that if Samantha had said ANYTHING to her, even if it was nice (which was highly unlikely) that Konan would've killed her. After the ladies left, Konan took an aspirin which was unusual since she very rarely got headaches.

So at five-thirty when the sliding doors opened Konan was NOT in a good mood. She looked up from her origami making and saw a tall, orange spiked hair man with enough piercings to supply a jewelry shop. He looked around lost. Samantha looked up, ready for him to come over and ask her where to go and Sam was ready to yell for Konan to get off her lazy ass and help.

As usual.

Konan sighed and watched the man. He stopped and read the sign. He pulled out one of the brochures under the sign, looked at it for a moment, then set it back down, uninterested. The man walked over to where Konan sat. She looked up at him as he walked over.

"Miss, can you, uh, help me? I need some supplies for school off this list."

Konan inwardly smiled a tiny smile; this guy didn't seem like a complete idiot.

"Let me see your list." Said Konan with a softness she didn't know she had.

He handed her the list and she got up to help him. It was fairly simple, a notebook, colored pencils, pencils, erasers, paper, three folders, markers, and construction paper. Basic necessities for a beginner art class.

Most of this stuff was in the same aisle so it wouldn't take long. Konan guided him to the proper aisle which had everything he needed altogether. As he picked out what he wanted, Konan and him made small talk. Suddenly, she felt herself feeling so much better and enjoying herself immensely. After about twenty minutes (most of it spent in conversation with Konan) the man had everything he needed. Konan lead him to the check-out line and Samantha scanned his items. She seemed more pissed than usual. Oh well, not Konan's problem.

The man waved to Konan and left and she smiled the biggest smile she had in years. Sitting back down at her desk, her thoughts again wandered back to the young man. He had been so….Konan didn't know any other word to describe him with…._right_. What she meant by right she didn't know. Her whole mind was clouded by a warm cloud as she relieved her talk with him, snickering at different parts. He didn't seem to be trying to charm her, yet she was still attracted, like bees to the butterfly bush.

Before she knew, it was seven and time for Konan. She picked up her things and slowly walked out the door, not rushing out like she usually did. Mike and Owen watched her casually walk down the sidewalk, seeming truly happy.

"I wonder what's gotten into her?" asked Mike.

Owen simply smiled and went back to his paperwork, knowing that Konan's thoughts all centered around a certain person who, unbeknownst to her, probably had certain qualities that would break her heart, simply because when she found them knowing Konan, not only would she take it the wrong way, but they could break her heart.

Samantha got home and angrily flopped down on her bed, frustrated. How the HELL could Konan snag a guy as hot as THAT? As a matter of fact, Konan couldn't even come near anything above a ghetto rat's ass, let alone someone so high class as that customer.

Samantha angrily pounded the pillow, reflecting on how someone like KONAN could even get a guy to look her, let alone spend almost twenty minutes talking to her, and then leave the store starting at her?

"I swear, if I see her with another guy I will KILL her."

The young orange haired man sat in his room with his feet propped up on a make-shift table. His thoughts were wandering back and back to the girl in the store. He had been so dumb; he hadn't even asked her name! He was so dumb. Then he had an idea, tomorrow he would go back, saying he forgot a pack of multi-colored pens, which was true, and get her name. Maybe even get her number and if he was lucky, snag her for a date!

Konan lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. Her thoughts wouldn't be torn from a certain guy, and she was simply regretting that she hadn't asked his name. Konan turned on her alarm clock and feel asleep to the sound of her grandmother yelling, as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blaring of Konan's alarm clock woke her up this morning as it had done ever since she had been given it by her grandmother. Again there was the usual yelling and complain from her grandmother, but this morning she didn't give it a second thought. Konan threw on her clothes, grabbed her bags, snagged a few pieces of food off the stove and headed out.

Konan made it to school without anything happening and nothing else interesting happened really. First through fourth period was boring and mundane. She didn't pay attention at all and let her thoughts wander. She reflected on how Wednesday was her second favorite day of the week since she knew once she got past today she was over the hump and the rest of the week would simply slide by without her taking any notice of it.

For lunch they had pizza which was decent though it didn't compare to most any other kind of pizza you would ever eat. Unless somebody burnt the pizza black, than the school's pizza would taste better, but only if you didn't like your pizza black and shriveled up. Then you would think the nonschool pizza would still taste worse.

The rest of the day passed so uneventful Konan thought she was going to freaking die. The bell finally rung after what seemed like an eternity in hell, only without the pain, flames, or screaming and such, but Konan could use her imagination for those parts.

Konan sprinted outside like her life depended on it and saw Mike standing there again.

"Hey." Said Mike, trying to be polite. Konan didn't care.

"Konan I can't walk you home tomorrow, I can walk you to the art shop, but not home. I'm leaving home early to take care of my sick fiancée. Owen can't take you for some reason or another. Perhaps Patsy or Sam would know someone who could walk you home."

"Who would Sam know that would take me home, let alone would she even contact them? Anyone Patsy knows who is strong enough to take me home is out on a mission or lives too far away to be here tomorrow."

"That's true. We'll find someone."

"Don't worry, I won't be a burden."

Mike sighed. Konan's dreary mode seemed to have returned more despondent than ever.

They walked to the art store. Konan simply walked in and flopped down at her desk.

Mike walked into Owen's office.

"Owen, what's wrong with Konan? She seemed so happy yesterday and knows you would've thought someone close to her died."

"That's not quite the problem. I suppose it is distinctly comparative to that though."

Mike simply raised an eyebrow, not completely understanding. "You mean she told you about it?"

"No, but from the way she left yesterday and the events leading up to her acting the way she did when she left give me a good idea of what happened."

"DAMMIT OWEN! SPEAK ENGLISH! MY GOSH! Are you a flipping psychiatrist?"

"No, but I should've been. It's one of my life's biggest mistakes. Anyway, Konan left yesterday happy and practically floated home on cloud nine."

"I Does Konan even have a cloud nine?"

"Probably not, I was exaggerating but that's not important. She was happy because she had met that young man and they certainly enjoyed each other's company. The reason Konan's upset is probably because she didn't get his name and he didn't get hers."

"How do you know this stuff? It makes perfect sense! You must have a lot of experience with women."

"If you say so."

"So when is Konan gonna be, I dunno, free from her torrential pit of sorrow?"  
"I have a feeling it's going to be very soon. She won't need our help. I don't think Konan is as depressed as you make her seem she is. Konan simply reacts to her emotions in different ways than most people do. Instead of crying she simply lets life go on, even though inside she is pissed.

Besides Mike, she doesn't see the situation the same way you do. You see it as her feeling sad and depressed that she didn't get his name and you are expecting to act the way most teens would with all of the drama and crap. That's simply not Konan's style. She sees it as her own fault for getting his name and it's simply a chance at a good friendship gone by. Love hasn't ever crossed her mind even though deep down her heart knows she missed someone she's attracted to."

"Well dunk me in a cup of coffee with a doughnut covered in sprinkles! I certainly need some caffeine and a sugar high if you noticed all of that and I was so oblivious! Damn…"

Owen smiled as he bent over his paperwork. It was nice to finally have a young girl to watch out for, even though Konan didn't need it. It had been so long since his young teen girls had been alive; he had almost forgotten how nice it felt giving advice and seeing their lives turn out right. Even though Konan would be pretty freaked out if she knew that Owen cared so deeply, he didn't mind.

Konan sat her desk, pissed off at herself. She couldn't BELIEVE that she had let him get away without getting his NAME! She was so damn dumb. Konan angrily went back to her origami, making another model of the young man so at least she would never forget his face; even it was only blank white paper.

The sliding door opened. Konan didn't even look up. Her heart paused as she heard a familiar voice.

"Um, miss. I forgot to buy a pack of multi-colored pens."

Konan raised her head up in what seemed like a span of time taking up an eternity.

There in front of her stood the man she had been longing to see all day, the man who had stolen her thoughts, her mind, and her heart.

"O….o-o-kay. F-follow me."

Konan shakily rose from her seat, gulped and lead him to the pens. He picked up a pack, not saying a word.

"So, um, um, I'm sorry I forgot to ask you yesterday, but what's your name?"

Konan's heart quivered as it was still paused as she heard these words. They had been the very sentence she had dreamt about him asking over and over all night long.

"Uh, uh…K-Konan. It's Konan."

Konan's heart started to beat again. Her calm and cool exterior returned and for that Konan was grateful.

"So what's yours?"

"Pein."

So, Konan and Pein stood there talking, as the previous day simply enjoying each other's company. Then, suddenly Pein asked something that made Konan's heart jump.

"So, uh, Konan, would...would you like to go to the park with me and eat there on Saturday?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Um, at seven-thirty?"

"Ok, where do you want to meet?"

"How about at the bench under that huge apple tree?"

"Alright, I'll see you there."

"Wait, can I have your number?"

"No, my damn granny will chew me out for giving out my home number and she will think I'm a slut calling guys and crap like that. I don't have a cell phone either since I'm trying to save up to buy a house so I can move out."

"I understand, I'll see you at work if I can't come."

Konan nodded, a warm feeling growing in her stomach at the thought of her first date.

Pein left soon after, though not without leaning so close to Konan's ear she turned bright red and whispering a low goodbye.

As soon as Pein was gone, Konan went to Owen's office and asked for the day off. Of course, Owen gave it to her. Konan felt like she was going to explode with excitement and anticipation. She had so much to do, pick out an outfit, decide how to do her hair, and other such things.

Soon work ended and Konan again rushed home. Owen smiled as he watched her. Mike ran after her trying to keep up with her. Samantha walked into Owen's office, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

"Owen I heard that Konan needed someone to walk her home."

"Yes, that's true."

"My cousin is an ex-ninja and he would be happy to escort her home."

"Have you called him?"

"Yes, he's already agreed."

"Alright, thank you Samantha."

Samantha nodded and shut the door, an evil smirk plastered on her face as she thought about what was going to happen to Konan.

Owen didn't notice the smirk on Samantha's face nor did he ask himself why Samantha would want to help Konan, nor did he ask the question how Samantha would be related to any ninjas. Yet Owen didn't ask himself these questions and later he might just be kicking himself in the ass for it.

Samantha arrived home and got on the phone. She dialed her second cousin's number.

"Yes?"  
"Hello, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

A groan came from the other end of the phone, it wasn't long enough.

"Listen, I don't like talking to people of YOUR type so listen up. I need to you to come to the art store I work at tomorrow at seven and kill someone there for me."

"Who? This better not be one of those girls you hate simply because 'they got the handbag I wanted.'"

"Don't worry, I have a good reason for wanting this person dead, I'll have one of these lowly servants send you the information. You still live at the same grubby, run-down place don't you?"

"Hn."

"Good, expect it sometime tonight."

Samantha hung up. Her second cousin had been more than willing to help her which was unusual. Sam really didn't like him, but he would get the job done. He was considered ruthless amongst the people he associated with and he, like all of the rest, enjoyed killing and wouldn't pass up an opportunity such as this. Sam called a maid named Marisa to her, wrote down the info, and sent the skittish girl on her way.

Konan got home and flopped down on her bed, smiling happily to herself. Tomorrow after work she decided she would get her things laid out for her date. With the comforting thought of her date fresh in her mind, Konan drifted off asleep to more dreams of that orange haired man.


	5. Chapter 5

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan got up that morning with a spring in her step. She crossed off yesterday on her calendar. Today was Thursday, nothing interesting scheduled for today. Konan grabbed some toast and went on her way. It was colder today than it had been before and Konan made a mental note of that so she could dress appropriately. The leaves on the few trees scattered through town were beautiful oranges and reds.

Konan couldn't wait for winter, her favorite season. She loved it when it was midday with gray clouds covering the entire sky. It created a nice effect. It was too dark that you couldn't see, but it wasn't so bright you couldn't see. Konan loved the cold, she didn't know why; it was just a fact of life.

First period came and went. Second period was a different story though. Even though Konan didn't play an instrument, she was in band. She played a castanet. They were really unnecessary though. Konan only clicked them for extra emphases on certain parts. In other words Konan basically had a free period since the band teacher didn't care as long as she clicked when she was supposed to.

So, in the middle of class one of the most annoying people in the world, Evan, went to lift his stand higher so he could see it. The top flew off and hit him right above the eye. There was a little bit off blood. Konan laughed and turned red, since the guy was an all out jerk and deserved it. He was sent to the nurse's office and she didn't even give him a bandage.

So Konan's school day was rather bright. Even for lunch they had something decent. It was max cheese sticks which Konan LOVED. She sat by herself at the window, feeling safe since she hadn't seen the gang in a few days. There was nobody outside, only the tree and a few birds here and there on the sidewalk. Konan ate in silence which suited her just fine.

Thankfully she didn't have any homework from any of her subjects that she didn't finish in one class or another so she had plenty of free time.

As she sprinted out of school Mike noticed her mood was significantly approved from yesterday. He smiled at her and Konan graced him with a small smile as they walked to art store.

"So who is going to take me home today?"

"Sam called one of her second cousins and he agreed to pick you up. I forgot what his name is though. He told Sam he would wait outside for you."

"Ok. Why would Samantha do something like that for me?"

"I dunno, Owen trusts her."

"I'm surprised the art store is still in business if he trusts her."

Mike and Konan entered the store. Konan sat down at her desk and Mike went into Owen's office.

"Konan's in a better mood today."

"Yep, she got his name and they're going on a date tomorrow."

"Damn, that guy must be pretty smooth if he got Konan on a date, and on the second time they met too!"

"Mike, if you truly are attracted to someone you don't need to be 'smooth'. Besides, Konan might not realize this now but I think she's found her soul mate. Like the old saying goes 'if you truly love something set it free and if it loves you too it'll come back' or something to that effect and since her date came back he must really like her even though I doubt that he knows it either."

"Owen."

"Yes?"  
"Go be a damn psychiatrist."

Mike shook his head as he left the office and went to go put some stock up.

Konan kept looking up to see if Pein came back. If he didn't that meant the date was still on. Konan had the jitters and it wasn't even Saturday yet. She decided that she wasn't going to school tomorrow so she could get a good enough amount of sleep so she wouldn't be tired on her date, even though her grandmother would run her to death getting groceries since Konan hadn't had time to get them lately.

Pein didn't come and soon seven rolled by. Konan gathered up her things. She saw a man standing outside the art store.

Samantha yelled," Konan that's my second cousin who's going to take you home."

Konan didn't even look at Sam as she left the store.

The man looked vaguely familiar, yet Konan couldn't place him.

"Hello. Do you know where I live?"

The man simply nodded and started to walk.

"So you're Konan."

"You are?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Thanks for taking the time to walk me home."

"No problem. I didn't have much to do tonight anyway."

They walked in silence until they reached Konan's house.

"Thanks Itachi."

"Konan wait."

She turned around and looked at him, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Sam really hates you. She called me asking me to take you and kill you. Why, I don't know. Just be careful, she might be a wimp and a brat, but she has money. There are ways for her to get what she wants."

"I'm not scared of a damn brat like her. Thanks though."

Konan turned stiffly on her heel, not giving a damn about Samantha.

She stopped at the door, looked back at Itachi and told him," I feel sorry for you, having to be related to her."

"Thankfully it's only by marriage."

Itachi watched her walk into the house. He wondered why she didn't recognize him, after all she had seen him the day he had fallen asleep outside her school. She had a very piercing gaze you could feel even when you're asleep.

Samantha got home and happily went to her room. Soon Konan would be dead, never to be seen again.

Pein looked through his clothes, wondering what he should wear to his first serious date in quite awhile. One of his associates walked in.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Looking for something."

"What?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with."

The door shut, the man standing at the other side smirking triumphantly. His plan was almost complete.

Konan lay in her bed looking at the ceiling, enjoying the cool breeze coming through the window. Her thoughts seemed to have flown with the breeze. She was simply content to lay there, her body, heart, mind, and soul closer to being at peace with the world than they had ever been. Slowly her mind awoke like an animal coming out of hibernation. Konan thought about the day her grandmother had taken her from Amegakure, how she cried when she had been taken from her sensei and about how awful life with her grandmother was. Konan didn't see why she took her in.

Konan closed her eyes and remembered the day her life had been turned upside down.

"_Sensei, do you have any family?"_

_Konan and her two teammates were sitting around a table talking to their sensei._

"_Not any that I stay in touch with."_

"_Sensei, you are so lucky, if I had family I would never stop talking to them!" said one of the boys._

"_That's why you're so weak! Only depend on those you can trust, and family you never speak to and have never met cannot be trusted. "Said one of the other boys._

_The two boys got into a fight. Their sensei simply let them fight as he watched Konan concentrate on her origami. She slowly raised her head up and looked at him with soft, innocent eyes. Then, the door swung open with a loud bang. There stood two ninja and a very pissed off looking woman._

"_There's my granddaughter. Come on; let's get you out of this rat hole with all of this accursed rain."_

_Before Konan could speak the woman had yanked her up and was starting to drag her out of the door. Her sensei jumped up and spoke to the ninjas. Konan couldn't hear what they said. Her sensei simply shook his head, trying not to cry. The boys stopped fighting and sadly watched Konan go. One whispered goodbye, the other simply said nothing, looking depressed._

_Konan started to sniffle. The wooden door slammed shut leaving her origami model of the frog on the table._

As Konan wiped away the tears she wondered vaguely if her sensei still had that frog. She owed him so much. Konan drifted off to sleep, memories of her sensei and two teammates and best friends plaguing the end of her mind like an important task left unfinished.


	6. Chapter 6

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan woke up at eight to the sound of her grandmother yelling.

"Dammit Konan! Get off your lazy ass and go the grocery store! While you've been sleeping in and too busy with your damn teenage social life we've don't have much to eat and we need toilet paper and other shit! Now get up and go! I expect you to be on your way by eight-thirty or no leaving the house for a month!"  
Konan groaned. The only thing she thought in response to her grandmother was," What social life? Thanks to you I don't have one considering how you don't let anyone come over or call on the phone you damn senile hag."

Konan got out of bed, threw on a shirt and some jeans and put her hair up and her lipstick on. Instead of going past her grandmother and listening to her damn rants and complaining she threw open the window and jumped into their small side yard. She walked down to the road and went to the grocery store.

There was a long list of things her grandmother needed. As Konan stood in the checkout line she wondered how she would carry it all.

"Konan."

She jumped and whirled around. Behind her was Itachi.

"Itachi, you startled me."

"I can tell."

"Why are you here?"

"I was picking up fish for a friend. I can see you've gotten quite a few things. Would you like me to carry them back to your house for you?"

"I don't want to be a burden. I can carry it."

"Not all of this. Don't worry I can carry it."

"But-"

"I will carry it home for you. I'm sure there's something else you could do while I pack it home."

"What could I do?"

"Think about it."

Itachi grabbed Konan's groceries and left, a small smirk on his face. He hoped Konan would do something in the free time he was giving her. After all, she did have an important night tomorrow and needed to look her best.

Konan wandered out of the store and sat down on a bench, resting her chin on in hands she wandered what she should do. Then it hit her. She could go SHOPPING. Yes, it was perfect! She could pick up a new outfit, find a good lipstick color to go with it, pick up some more paper, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of perfume.

Konan got up and walked to the clothing which thankfully sold everything she needed with the exception of the paper.

On the clearance rack there was a beautiful long sleeved shirt that was light gray and had a few silver sparkles here and there on the shirt. It was a v-neck that managed to show off just enough of her cleavage without looking like a slut. The sleeves clung to her arms except at the wrists where they hung down like a kimono's sleeves only about half as long. The shirt came down to her thighs and was made of cotton. Konan loved it.

For pants Konan picked a long pair of bell bottoms that hung down to her ankles. There was a bright silver moon near the bottom of the left leg. Perfect, that would accessorize nicely with her flower and silver piercing. Konan decided just to wear her usual lipstick, thinking silver lipstick would be a little too much. She didn't pick a perfume since most were expensive and since she was saving up for a house she didn't want to spend too much.

So she made her purchase. Outside the store she stopped and glanced at her watch. It was eleven o'clock. Her grandma would probably kill her for spending money, having someone carry the groceries to the house, and for not coming home immediately.

Konan headed home. She decided to go through the window, simply for the sake of it. She moved her chakra to her feet and jumped, the chakra giving her enough boost to get to her second story window.

In her room were all of the grocery bags. Konan's eyes got wide as she wondered how Itachi got in her room. There was a note of her desk.

It said:

_I put the groceries in your room so your grandma wouldn't see me. I put the milk in the fridge since that was the only thing that would expire before you got back._

Konan smiled. Itachi seemed to have some serious talent.

"If he was a shinobi, he would seriously be bad ass." Thought Konan to herself.

She picked up the groceries and packed them downstairs and put them in the proper places. Her whacked out grandmother didn't even notice.

As she walked through the living room her grandmother shouted," Konan, go put the groceries up you lazy girl!"

"I did already grandmother."

Her grandmother simply grunted and went back to watching TV.

Konan went back to her room. Unfortunately she had to work tonight. Konan laid out her clothes for tomorrow and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up at six thirty. Thirty more minutes before she had to leave for work. Konan brushed through her hair and set out since she didn't need to change her clothes.

As Konan walked through the door Samantha looked up at her. Her mouth practically dropped to the floor. Konan raised her eyebrows. Sam walked forward and stood in front of Konan.

"May I help you?" said Konan annoyed. She really hated Samantha's little games.

"I will be blunt. I don't know how you managed to live past my second cousin Itachi but this time I'll take care of you myself. Too bad for you this knife isn't blunt."

Samantha pulled out a kitchen knife from her sweater and lunged at Konan. Konan easily side stepped her attack. Sam turned and lunged again. Konan was weaponless, except for her origami, yet she didn't know who was watching. Konan slowly walked backwards to the checkout line as Sam walked forward like an over-confident predator who thought it had its prey cornered for the killing lunge.

Sam lunged forward and again Konan dodged. She hit the wrist of Sam's hand that was holding the knife. It flew out of her hand and hit the ceiling. Sam turned angrily, ready to punch Konan. The knife hit a rounded ceiling light with a huge clang. The sound brought Mike and Owen running, but they were too late. The knife fell down point first. It drove itself through the top of Samantha's head. She dropped to the floor.

Konan kneeled down next to the girl, wondering how the hell the knife was sharp enough to go through the top of her head and THEN how the hell it hit the light and fell down and hit her, much less point down. Mike and Owen kneeled down by Samantha. Mike checked her pulse.

"It's very faint. Quick, PATSY!"

Patsy used her chakra to run from one end of the store to the other in the blink of an eye. Less than a moment's look at the scene told Patsy all she needed to know. Sam had finally snapped. Her jealousy of Konan had been the end of her.

"There is nothing I can do to save her. The knife hit her brain. All we can do is let her die or let her meet death quicker."

Mike and Owen looked at each other. They both nodded. Mike made his hand signs and Sam gave a last, involuntary twitch. Then, she never moved again.

They all rose solemnly. Konan felt to give Sam a moment of silence, even though she had truly despised her. After the silence ended Konan looked at Owen.

"What do we do with the body?"

"I'll call Itachi and explain what happened to him. Since he knows Samantha's family he can tell them they were walking through a construction site on the way back from the art store and something fell on her head killing her instantly. They'll believe it. Since it killed her instantly, they won't question why Itachi didn't take her to the hospital."

Konan nodded.

Mike picked up Sam's body. Patsy went and cut a bolt of cloth to lay over Samantha as Konan cleaned the blood off the floor. Itachi came by just as they were closing up to take Sam's body to her parents. He seemed to be his same old emotionless self.

Konan went home, reflecting on why Sam died. Konan determined it wasn't because of her, but simply because of Sam's mental state. That girl simply had to be whacked out.

Konan flopped down on her bed and went to sleep, her mind blank and black like a lightless night.

"Itachi, did she die?"

"Yes Sasori, thank you for directing the knife. She really was a pain in the ass. I was getting tired of her calling, insulting me and then asking me to kill someone I had never met or who was a decent person. You really saved me from that demon from hell."

"No problem, when I walked in with Deidara to get his clay I saw her and even then it took a lot of self control not to stab her. Even a knife through the head doesn't seem to be enough."

"I agree. I wish I could've done it myself."  
"What did you do to the body?"

"I took it back to her parents and told them we were walking through a construction site and something fell on her head killing her instantly. That explained why she wasn't taken to the hospital."

"They believed that?"

"Her mother was so in tears I don't think she cared. Her step father tried to look upset be I could see that he was mentally breathing a sigh of relief."

"If I was her father, step or not, I would be jumping off the wall and shaking the hand of whoever did it."

"I'm sure you would."

Deidara who was sitting at the table listening intently to the conversation simply smiled. Their path to getting Konan and Pein together was completely clear.

Yet, the future is uncertain and clouded by fog until you are standing right in the middle of that fog. Deidara, Itachi, and most of the Akatsuki wouldn't realize this until they had wandered into even thicker fog. Then, they would be lost with the future even more uncertain than it appeared to them now. In that fog, their plan might soon be lost if they weren't diligent, vigilant, and cautious enough not to slip in the hidden pools of water. Their plan could even drown and catch fire and hurl it right back at them if it wasn't held tight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you would like to take any quotes from this chapter and put them on a website, your profile, etcetera please send me a message asking for permission. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Art Store Angel

Check out my profile for a chance to vote on the main character for a sequel to this story! I'm also accepting beta reading requests; please check my beta reader profile.

I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and put my story on their alerts list. You guys really give me the motivation to write and update. Thank you all so much. You guys rock!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan got up at eight Saturday morning. She went downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. The TV was on in the living room. Chilliyo wasn't there so Konan flopped down on the sofa and turned to the news, wanting to know if it would be the right temperature to wear her new outfit.

Some news person randomly blabbed on and on about subjects Konan couldn't give a damn about. Tonight the weather said it would be sixty-five degrees Fahrenheit. Perfect. Her shirt was thin, but Konan liked being a little chilly.

After eating the rest of her cereal Konan put it in the sink and laid down on her bed. She decided to read until two and then sleep till six. Then she would get ready for her date and set out. Konan pulled the second book of the Twilight series by _Stephenie Myer_ off the shelf, _New Moon_. She set her alarm clock so when she took her nap she would be up by five and not oversleep. Opening her book Konan started to read.

At two Konan marked her page and laid down her book. She tucked herself under her covers. Her eyes wandered over the different white doves sowed on, some starting to land, others in midflight. Yet, there was nowhere to land, nowhere to fly to. Sleep came and overtook Konan, capturing her like death did as the doves were shot.

The alarm clock beeped as it did countless times before. Konan turned it off and climbed out of bed. She put on her shirt, pants, and lipstick. Her hair was put up as usual with its usual origami flower.

Konan wondered if she should make a different flower. She pulled out some paper and with a few quick folds had a beautiful daisy. She tucked it right under her bun. Konan loved the effect.

By the time Konan was ready it was six-thirty. Plenty of time since she was going to met Pein at seven-thirty and it was only a forty-five minute walk from her house to the park. So Konan got up and started out, figuring being their fifteen–minutes early wouldn't hurt.

The night was cool and Konan loved it. When she got to the park the sun was just beginning to set, streaking the sky with orange, red, and purple. A striking effect against the fall colors of the trees. Konan sat on the bench beneath the apple tree and waited. As the clock in the center of the park struck seven-thirty (Konan didn't know why it did that, it was an old clock and only struck seven-thirty, nine, eleven, and midnight) Pein walked towards her, coming from the right.

"Somebody was eager to get here, I see."

"Being early never hurt."

"True."

Pein sat down next to her, crossed his legs at the knee, and out his hands behind his head. He looked like it was just any old night, not a date. Konan loved it. He was calm and cool, just like the night.

They sat like this for several minutes, both staring out at the sky.

"So, where would you like to walk?"  
Konan thought about the question. Where did she want to walk?

"Through the park I suppose. It's so pretty here we don't need to go anywhere else."

"I agree."

So Pein rose, offered his hand to Konan, which she accepted, and they set off through the thin maze of trees that dotted the park. After about an hour of simply walking, which was spiced with lively conversation between the two, they sat down on the edge of a fountain with two hawks back to back spouting water from their beaks.

Konan sat facing Pein and he sat facing her.

"I didn't hear you talk much of your family or where you live, Konan."

"Tsk, my grandmother is an ass. I don't know where any other family is except a cousin of mine who lives near the park closer to the ghetto. She used to have a chili stand."

"I know what you're talking about. Didn't the stand get destroyed?"

"Yes, she's very happy about it. Now she's a florist. She sells out of a decent sized shed in her side yard. It's windowed and everything so it looks likes a mini-shop."

"Cool."

"So what about your family?"

"I don't have any. I used to live in the ghetto with my aunt for quite some time. She died two years ago. Now, I live in the center of the ghetto. I don't visit my aunt's house very often."

"I see. You're so lucky, not having to live with any family. I'm trying to work up enough money to buy my own house and move out."

"Wouldn't an apartment be cheaper?"  
"I don't make enough every month to pay rent."

"Why don't you get a better job?"

"I like my job, well, more or less. Most places won't hire me since they think I'm an 'unruly teen' even though I make good grades. The places that will hire me are places where I have to be social or a fast food place. Neither are interesting prospects. Besides, at the art store I know everybody and I actually know who owns the store unlike those huge fast food chains."

"Nice logic, I never would've thought of it that way."

Then, the clock struck nine.

"I'm sorry Konan, I have to go. Would your boss mind if I came and spent the day with you at work tomorrow?"

"No, he won't mind since almost nobody comes in and as long as I still do what I'm supposed too. I have to be there at ten since I work almost all day on weekends."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

Pein and Konan rose. Pein did something that Konan would be relieving all night long. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. She turned a brighter color than his hair. As Pein walked away with his back to her, she brought a hand up to her cheek and touched the spot where his lips had touched hers.

It wasn't till Pein was gone that Konan started home, not believing what had happened.

Seven pairs of eyes watched Konan as she walked away.

"Hot damn, un! They were made for each other!"

"I told you leader would kiss her. You owe me five bucks Hidan."

"Damn you money obsessed moron."

"At least I'm a rich moron."

"Would you two shut up? We're trying to watch what happens."

"I hope she gets dumped after I fell in that chili. That shit hurt."

Itachi snickered as he remembered when Kisame came home after that incident.

"At least you didn't get kicked in the knuts."

Sasori snicked as he remembered hearing that story from Deidara.

"I think leader has finally found a winner."

Konan lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she had done countless times. She breathed in happily, remembering his scent. He smelt oddly like paper. Oh well. Konan drifted off to sleep, for once in her life, looking forward to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan got up at eight. As she usually did she put her hair up, got her clothes on, and ate some toast. She started off to work with spring in her step. The cool night air reminded her of a nightmare she had last night.

_The gang members surrounded her, their cloaks billowing ominously in the breeze. Her arms were chained above her head. Their leader stood in front, only his dark silhouette visible to Konan._

"_You are ours now. Never shall you see anything of your old life again wrench. You are a shinobi and your powers are ours."_

_Konan was panting. "No, don't take me from my life again……I don't want to start over again, once was already enough."_

"_Don't worry, this time there'll be a familiar aspect of your life to help you cope."_

_Their leader stepped forward into the light and there stood….Pein. Konan screamed._

_She shot up out of her bed, tears and sweat running down her face._

"_I don't ever want to be taken away from my life. Once as a child was one time too many."_

_Konan buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep._

Konan stopped. Her eyes were already fogging over as remembered in vividly painful detail her grandmother taking her away.

"Stop it dammit! Today is going to be a kick ass day. Just because you had a totally unrealistic nightmare doesn't mean that today is going to suck! Get a hold of yourself." Konan yelled to herself.

Suddenly, she heard someone snickering. Konan whirled around. No one was there.

"Dammit brat! You are gonna blow our cover!"

"Sorry, un. I just thought seeing herself yell at herself out loud was funny."

"You both shut up."

"Kisame your sword is touching my money!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because your sword is pathetic and made out of cardboard and not worthy to be touching my almighty money."

"Why you…."

As this point Sasori took out some kunai and started throwing them at the bickering two, but he missed. Instead, he almost hit….

"MOTHER-"

"Shut up or I will cause all of you enough pain and torment you will wish those kunai had hit you."

They were all silent.

Konan entered the art store and flopped down at her desk. She pulled out her latest origami model and set to folding.

At ten-ten Pein walked in. He walked straight over to Konan's desk and pulled a chair over right next to her.

"Hi Pein."

"Hello Konan. What are you doing?"

"I'm working on making an origami model of someone I saw yesterday."

"Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks."  
Mike and Owen watched as Pein and Konan talked, each clearly enjoying each other's company.

"They're perfect for each other."

"They are Mike."

"I don't think I've ever seen Konan this happy for this long ever."

Owen went on with his paperwork, remembering how his daughters acted when they had met their fiancés.

"Owen, why do you care for Konan so much? You always watch her."

"Why do you care for her so much? After all you, you used to walk her home every night."

"That was because of the gang. You always watch her. Why?"

Owen put down his pen and turned to face Mike.

"Because she reminds me of my own dead daughters and my deceased wife. My daughters didn't even get to marry and seeing Konan potentially find her soul mate brings a lot of happiness and light into my old soul."

"I see. How come you don't watch Patsy like that?"

"Patsy is younger than Konan. She is also is less mature than Konan so it would be harder to set them up. Besides, I enjoy a good challenge and Konan was still is more challenging than Patsy. Don't worry, eventually Patsy will find her soul mate as well. I might have to help, maybe not. Sometimes the workings of the world don't need the assistance of man to play out their course in a way that is pleasing to man and the gods."

"Owen."

"Yes?"

"Remember what I said about how you should've been a psychiatrist?"  
"All too clearly."

"Well scratch that. You should've been a philosopher."

"The mind is not a bed to be made and re-made. Make up your mind."

"More support to why you should be a philosopher. No, scratch that again, you should be both."

"We know what happen to people who stay in the middle of the road. They get run over. You Mike, well certainly be getting run over at the rate you're going, probably by a huge truck."

"Dammit Owen. Where do you get these sayings from?"

"From James Agate and Aneurin Bevan."

"Who were they?"

"Go look them up."

Mike sighed.

It was seven-thirty, the end of Konan's shift.

"Pein its seven-thirty, it is time for me to go home."  
"Can I walk you home?"

"No, my grandma is home and if she sees you with me she will kill us both, starting with me in the dead of night."

"Would you like me to come get you after school tomorrow so you can meet my gang?"

"Sure."

"Konan, you're the first girl I've ever known that would agree to met my gang."

"The people you associate don't make who you are."

"True. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Pein walked out of the store while Konan gathered up her things. She headed home and went to sleep, wishing she didn't have school so she could spend the day with Pein.

"I swear you guys are idiots! I am ashamed to even hear you called shinobi. I will never entrust a tracking mission to you all."

Itachi stood in front of his fellow Akatsuki members giving them a piece of his mind.

Just as Itachi took a breath to continue his rant Pein walked in. They all turned their heads and looked at him."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Pein suspiciously.

"N-nothing." They all answered.

Tobi came down the steps. "Tobi was a good boy leader-sama! I don't know about them, especially sempai. They were probably bad!"

"You are going down Tobi, un!"

Deidara ran after Tobi, explosive birds in hand. As Tobi ran out the door with Deidara following Pein simply sighed and went upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As so many days before and some of those in the future the alarm clock beeped, Konan got out of bed, got ready for school and headed there. Yet, something that didn't usually happen was the fact that Konan was looking forward to school and not solely to get away from her grandmother. Well, she was actually looking forward to what was happening after school, but that doesn't matter.

After school was going to be so exciting! It would be her first time meeting Pein's gang members and she couldn't wait. More importantly though, she would be with Pein.

The school day came and went; Konan was zoned out in all of her classes as usual. Report cards came home Wednesday, but she didn't care. The opinions of her teachers on her work which then translated into her grades were insignificant. It did influence nor truly reflect what she did and didn't know. After all, only the person who was being judged could tell you what their knowledge was sufficient on and what it was lacking and they might not even know the answer.

As Konan sat in algebra she wondered what Owen would do about their lack of staff. Now that Sam was gone, they were short handed. They were hard pushed for people before but now they were really in trouble. They need at least two people, but four would be comfortable.

Konan vaguely wondered in anyone Pein knew would be interested in a job? Patsy was really working hard to pick up the slack Sam had left behind (which Sam really wasn't holding much) and was about to run herself ragged.

Konan would've helped but she didn't know how to use the cash register and nobody had time to teach her. For some reason, Owen didn't want her putting stock away so she was stuck at her desk, free to create origami.

Lunch and the periods following flew by for Konan like a deer running from a human hunter on foot. Her mind, like the deer, was only vaguely tuned into the world around her, just like the deer was barely visible to the rest of the world as it darted through the trees. The hunter, like Konan's teachers, was far behind and had no chance of catching the deer nor Konan's thoughts, let alone her attention. So in the woods free to do what they pleased was Konan and the deer.

Like a net secretly thrown from the trees, the bell rung signaling the end of the day. So Konan was brought down to earth and sprinted out of school. There, as promised, stood Pein. He had a VERY tight shirt on which showed off his muscles very well. Konan gulped.

"Gosh, he looks sexy. He certainly looks better than those body builders on the front of those magazines by grandmother always buys." Thought Konan to herself.

"Are you ready to go Konan?"

"Yes."

The two set off. Konan had her two textbooks in a mini-tote in her left hand. Pein walked on her right. Discretely, without Konan even noticing it, his hand floated up and gently grabbed hers in the ways someone would grab something they feared would fall apart with the slightest touch. Blush slowly made its way up Konan's cheeks. She looked at Pein's face out of the corner of her eye. He was looking forward, but from what Konan could tell he was smirking.

They made their way to the center of the ghetto. They stopped. In front of Konan loomed the abandoned paper factory.

"Konan, I want you to realize that the gang I'm part of is very dangerous. You can turn back now if you wish."

"No Pein. I care for you very deeply and I trust you. I know you wouldn't take me someplace intentionally where you wouldn't be able to protect me."

"Thank you Konan. You're the only girl I've ever met that would agree to this."

Pein pushed open the huge doors and lead Konan in.

The warehouse was surprisingly bright. Konan looked around. It was very dirty and seemed to be one main room with a few doors here and there. In the corner was a set of steps leading to the next floor.

In the middle of the room was a table. Sitting around the table were several people Konan never thought she'd see again.

There was Itachi, the blue haired guy Konan had knocked her cousin's stand over on, the guy with his head in a plant, the hunched guy, and worst of all, the blonde. There were also several people she didn't recognize.

"Konan, these are my gang members."

"You bastards." Said Konan.

"Konan, what's wrong?" asked Pein.

Konan whirled around and slapped Pein across the cheek. He tripped and fell.

"Don't do that, un! We worked hard to get you two set up."

"You idiot Deidara!" yelled Sasori."

Konan walked towards Deidara. When she was only about ten feet from him Konan let into him.

"You son of a bitch. I CANNOT believe you stalked me, followed me, and practically attacked me just to set me up with your leader! You are a pathetic BASTARD!"

Deidara opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak Konan did something else she didn't usually do. She summoned up her chakra and made every last piece of paper she had on her surround her in a sphere. Deidara's eyes were wide. The sound of folding paper filled the air like the sound of bird's wings flapping. They all turned themselves into kunai and flew at Deidara. He flew back and was pinned against the wall.

"DAMN! THIS FLIPPING HURTS!"

"Well it's not supposed to tickle."

Hidan started to laugh. "Awww, Deidara got beat up by a girl using paper. Those paper cuts really must hurt."

Konan looked at him. He immediately stopped laughing. The paper dislodged itself from the various locations in his body and formed a paper image of Konan.

"Oh snap." Said Hidan starting to back up.

The paper model of Konan flew at Hidan armed with an array of weapons.

"You just got beat up by a girl made of paper Hidan. That REALLY must hurt." Said Itachi sarcastically.

Next, it was Kisame's turn. "If you wanted to freaking talk than don't go chasing someone! I hope those burns left scars!"

Then, it was Zetsu's turn. "You are a freak, I swear! Again, if you want to discuss something, don't grab a person and expect them to willingly listen! I hope your balls have a nice bruise."

Then she turned back to Pein. He was going to get the worst of her anger.

"AND YOU! You make me sick! Sending your gang members simply to try and set me up with you, BASTARD! I hope you burn in hell. If you ever become a politician so help us Lord because we will be bombed because of your failure to pick people who have any people skills whatsoever!"

Pein looked angry, upset, and hurt all at the same time.

"Konan, I didn't try to set you up. I honestly don't know what the hell these guys were doing."

Pein tried to come closer to Konan but she only slapped him again. There was a huge handprint on his face.

"Konan, Tobi was a good boy! Honest!"

Some weirdo in a mask came up behind Konan. She turned around and gave him a solid kick to the stomach. Konan ran out of the warehouse tears stinging her eyes. Her paper model continued to beat Hidan to a pulp until Konan was back in the middle class section of town where it fell apart in a pile on top of Hidan.

Konan stormed up to her room and laid down on the bed. She buried her face in her pillow and just cried and cried. The world was so unfair and such a bitch. The most wonderful man she had ever met had been deceiving her before she had even met him. Her world that Pein had inspired to grow and build to be more than just an emotionless pit had fallen apart and sunk. Konan curled up in a feeble position and whimpered. Her face was tear streaked and showed all of the pain, loss, and just general hurt that she was feeling.

That's how Chilliyo found Konan when she came to check on her. She sat down on the edge of Konan's bed and gently stroked her face.

"Konan, I know how hard it is to lose someone important to us, even more so someone who we trusted and loved. I may not know the young man who caused you to be like this, but believe me I know what it feels like. I may not have been and may not be the best grandmother yet I love you Konan. It may not seem like it, yet I am here if you wish to talk about your troubles." Whispered her grandmother.

She bent down and kissed Konan's cheek lightly. Chilliyo crept from the room, her heart aching with sorrow as she remembered the only other time she had ever seen Konan like this. Even then she hadn't been a decent grandmother and she certainly wasn't one now. Chilliyo sighed, perhaps taking Konan from Amegakure was one of the biggest mistakes of her life, and now, there was no fixing it.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO? I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE I TRULY LOVED AND YOU ALL SCREWED IT UP!"

Pein stood over his gang members, a rare and horrible fury streaked over his normally calm face. Deidara and the others involved slowly and with trembling voices told Pein what they had been doing. After the story was done Pein yelled a bit more and left the warehouse. He needed to take a walk and clear his head. Besides, the most important issue to him now was how to convince Konan to take him back.

At the hideout, everyone was unusually silent. Only Sasori spoke, and the only thing he said was," Nice going brat."


	10. Chapter 10

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan woke up with a heavy weight in the bottom of her stomach that made it hard to move. She painfully and slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around her stomach. As she remembered everything that had happened the day before, the tears came flying back like vultures to carrion, renewing the dried ones on her cheeks from the night before.

The door opened slowly and Konan didn't even notice until she felt a weight at the end of her bed. She looked over and saw her grandmother sitting next to her.

"Grandmother…."  
"Konan I saw you crying last night. I know haven't been there for you for any part of your life, but please let me be here for you now."

Chilliyo picked Konan with strength Konan didn't know she had and set Konan on her lap like someone would a young child. Konan buried her face in her grandmother's chest and cried, choking out bits and pieces of the story between sobs. Chilliyo simply stroked her hair and whispered comforting words now and then. When Konan was done she simply sighed and enjoyed having her face buried in the soft cloth of her grandmother's shirt.

"Hush child, hushhh. Now, here's my advice for you. You must try to judge whether he deserves to have your forgiveness and whether you should go back to him. I know you love him, yet the question is does he love for you and should you go back to him?

Now, wait for him to approach you with an apology. Do not seek after him, for that shows you want him, yet that doesn't show you he feels the same. Leave him openings because so he will be able to give you an apology. If you keep yourself closed off he won't think that you want him back.

Do not wait too long or the wounds shall never heal. The time you shall wait is you to your heart and what you feel in depths of your soul. If he does not return let your heart heal, mind, body, and soul heal and move on. If he cannot seek an apology than do not waste the resources you have on him."

"Grandmother, you said I need to let my body heal, yet I have no physical injuries."

Chilliyo tenderly wiped a tear from Konan's cheek.

"These tears are full of sorrow from your mind, body, heart, and soul. Your body feels the same sorrow from the other three. Besides, your body misses his touch on your hand, his breath on your cheek, and any other way he has touched you. Your body senses that it won't feel this anymore so it weeps in union with the rest of you."

"Thank you Grandmother. I-I-I….love you."

"And I you, child. Now, I'll leave and let you sort together your thoughts and feelings. Konan remember love enables you to put your deepest feelings and fears in the palm of your partner's hand, knowing they will be handled with care. Decide if this is someone you want to trust with such an important task. Base whether or not you take him back on the conclusion you reach." (Saying by Carl S. Avery)

Chilliyo kissed Konan lightly on her forehead and left the room, praying to whatever gods that might be listening that her granddaughter could put this mess back together.

Konan lay on her bed reflecting on what her grandmother had said. She fell asleep, her thoughts almost put together and her decisions made when sleep caught her like a fish in a net.

Pein paced the park, wondering what to do. He had spent the night at his aunt's old house. He didn't want to face his gang. Well, several of them might be dead, which at this point to him didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of pacing the park Pein decided what he should do. He headed off to Konan's house, lining up what he would say in his head. Pein didn't know what he would do to make it up to Konan, but he had to make it right.

"Guys, Pein isn't back yet. I wonder if he went to see Konan, un. Let's go see!"

"Haven't you done enough Deidara?"

"That wasn't my fault, un! I'm not a social success."

"Just leave them be. Sometimes things need to heal on their own."

"But-." As Deidara started to protest Itachi met his gaze. Deidara gulped and looked down. That was the end of the conversation.

Konan woke up to a feeling of cold air blowing through her room. She sat up and was face to face with a pair of orange eyes.

"Holy-"

Pein put a hand over her mouth. Once she was over her shock he slowly brought his hand down.

"Shhh, your grandmother might get up. It's sunset now."

"Why are you here Pein?"

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't know that my gang was trying to set us up. I am thoroughly disappointed with them and I'm sorry the way they treated you. Please forgive me. I don't expect you to take me back."

"Pein, thank you."

He looked surprised to see Konan thanking him. He had been expecting her to slap him or yell, or something.

"I accept your apology. Please, stay with me."  
"Of course my angel, I'll never leave you."

Before Konan could blink Pein had once hand around her waist and the other behind her head. He had pulled her into a rough kiss, full of love. Pein's tongue stopped at her lips and waited politely to see if she would answer. Konan opened for him and their tongues danced a beautiful dance, each savoring the taste of the other. Neither left a corner of the other's mouth untouched. When they finally pulled apart after what had been the sweetest time of both of their lives, Pein was breathless and Konan was panting slightly.

"Pein…."whispered Konan.

"Yes?"

Konan ran her finger along Pein's jaw line.

"I love you."

"I love you two."

Pein lay down on Konan's bed and pulled her along with him. She curled up to his chest and gently stroked her hair.

"Goodnight, my art store angel." Whispered Pein.

Konan simile and went to sleep, content and happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the temporary typo that was at the end of this chapter. I don't how that happened since my original document did not have that. I'm sorry, it's been fixed. Thanks to those who pointed it out. Also, there was a temporary problem w/ chapter eight, That's also been fixed. (For those who were wondering, that was my one-shot Hidden Love Amongst Pein that I accidentally posted.)


	11. Chapter 11

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan shifted slightly, the sun streaming through her eyelids coaxing her to get up. Pein got up as soon as he felt Konan shift.

"Good morning Konan."

"Good morning Pein."

Konan climbed out of bed. Pein did as well.

"Pein, do you want to change out of those clothes? I can't wash them because grandma will see them and she'll think we had sex and I don't need that."

"Sure Konan."

Konan dug around in her closet and pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of old, gray sweat pants. She handed them to Pein. He grabbed them and started to rip off his shirt. Konan blushed and ducked into the bathroom. She had an outfit of clothes laid out for school. She jumped slightly as she remembered that she had school that day. Oh well, she was late anyway so she might as well not go. Konan changed into her clothes and put her lipstick on.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Pein was sitting on the bed fully dressed. Konan was glad, she was half expecting to come out and find him standing there newd. Men sometimes.

"So how are we going to leave?"

"Out the window."

"Ok."

"Make sure you take your clothes with you."

Pein nodded.

Konan opened the window and jumped onto the roof. Pein followed. Konan hit the ground lightly.

"So where do we go know Pein?"  
"Back to my aunt's house. From there we can think about where to go next. I don't want to go back to my gang quite yet."  
"My grandmother is going out to today. To do what, I don't know, but she should be gone from two on. We can come back here. Since you said you don't stay at your aunt's very often then it probably is pretty dirty and doesn't have much in the way of food."

"True, true. So, at one-thirty we can head to your house, eat, and leave probably at four or five since you're grandmother sounds like she'll be out for awhile. Then, I suppose we can go back to the warehouse."

"Alright, let's head out then."

So Pein and Konan headed off to Pein's aunt's house. It was on the edge of the ghetto and the middle class section. When they arrived, Pein pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. It creaked open and Pein stepped in.

Konan looked around the home. It was decorated like seventy's trailer. Konan honestly thought it was ugly, but she didn't say anything. Pein motioned her into the kitchen. Here, it was nearly as bad décor as it was in the living room. The kitchen looked like Pein had at least cleaned off the stools at the counter and the floor.

Konan wondered if Pein would let her live here or at the warehouse. Her grandmother may have shown her a rare act of kindness and caring but that was the only time Konan had seen her like that all of her life. Konan did not want to live with her grandmother any longer then she had too.

"Pein?"

"Yes Konan?"

"Could I live with you here, or at the warehouse? I don't want to live with my grandmother any longer than I have too. That's why I try never to spend any extra money that I don't absolutely have too. I need to save it up."

"Konan, I don't want you living here. I won't stay here, this house is old, and it's too close to the ghetto. I would rather you stay at the warehouse. It's not clean and my gang stays there, but they'll be someone to watch you."

"I understand. I don't mind staying at the warehouse. As long as I don't have to sleep in the same room as all of them, I'll be fine."

"We have a room that you can sleep in that's set off apart from the rest of our bedrooms so hopefully you won't hear them snoring and carrying on. It's pretty small and we'll have to clean it out, but it has a closet that's bigger than the actual room. It was originally a storage closet but they put a wall dividing it into two rooms."

"I don't mind."

"Alright. I don't think you can get all of your stuff packed today, but we can start packing up what you want to take to the warehouse when we go over to your house. Over the weekend we can get the gang to move the boxes moved out through the window or something. It'll work its self out, I promise."

"Fine with me Pein."

"Konan are you sure? After you leave your grandmother might not let you back. You deserve some place better than here or the warehouse."

"I don't care where I live or what I live in as long as it's not a cardboard box and I can be with you. My grandmother is an all out ass and I want to get away. I've lived with her for most of my life and I want to be free from her."

Pein looked in Konan's eyes and saw the determination and willpower to make what she said happen. He sighed and let her have her way.

"Alright. Start with packing your clothes first. We can carry a couple of boxes back to the hideout so you'll have something to wear for the next few days at least. We have a washing machine but Deidara broke it."

"How?"

"He let some of his explosive birds in his pants pocket which was in the wash. He thought Tobi had stolen them so he made them explode and they turned out to be in the wash. Once or twice every month we all take our clothes and go to the laundry mat and get everything washed."

"I see."

Pein grabbed some crackers out of a cabinet and politely handed some to her. She took them and munched on them while she and Pein talked. Finally one-thirty rolled around and they headed back to Konan's house.

Konan tried the door. It wasn't locked, which wasn't surprising since her grandmother probably didn't know she wasn't there. Konan pushed the door open and stepped inside. She and Pein started through the living room to head upstairs.

There, sitting on the sofa, was Chilliyo, phone in one hand.

"So there's the street rat you've been seeing! Konan, I expected more from you, certainly not this trash you've dragged in. Haven't I brought you up right?"

Konan's anger flared. "Excuse me, but you didn't bring me up. You took me her from Amegakure and simply left me here. I basically had to raise myself. You have no right to say anything about my life or how I live it!"

"You ungrateful little slut! I'm calling the cops now, so get your sorry ass out of here."

"Konan, let's go. You're not wanted here."

Konan wasn't listening. She stomped upstairs, deaf to the sound of her grandmother's cursing. Konan had kept a bag with a few of her most important possessions and a week's worth of clothes in and any cash she had under her bed in case something like this happened. She grabbed it from under her bed, got her backpack out of the bathroom where she had left it, and went back downstairs.

Her grandmother was standing up facing Pein. She was letting every word in the book and more fly at him. Pein simply stood and their blinked, as if she was standing there in her underwear dancing to the song _Numa Numa_.

"Come on Pein. We're leaving this hell hole."

"Alright Konan."

Chilliyo spotted the bag in Konan's hand. "Oh no you don't! You are not taking anything out of this house that's mine!"

"I bought everything in this bag with my own money. Besides, you can't call the cops. I'm sixteen and it's illegal to kick someone out before eighteen so you'd been off to jail too. Besides, in two years that's too late to report a robbery and be able to actually find any creditable evidence. Sorry granny, try again."

Konan's face was set in steel. Pein followed her as she pulled open the door.

"Konan, you're a failure. You're parents were against shinobi and to think that you spent the first few years of your life with one. You should be groveling on your knees thanking me for saving you from that forsaken place. You skip school, you have a disrespectful job, and you put your parents and you ancestors to shame."

Konan kept walking. Pein walked behind her so Konan wouldn't lose her temper and give her grandmother a reason to call the cops. After all, a dead grandmother filled with paper kunai wouldn't be suspicious at all.

Pein walked quietly alongside Konan.

"P-Pein, can we st-stop in the park?"

"Sure Konan."

Pein didn't why question why Konan wanted to go to the park. When they got there, Konan collapsed on the bench under the apple tree. Pein sat next to her. Konan wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his chest. Pein stroked her hair and simply let her cry.

After awhile Pein figured maybe it would be better to ask her what was wrong.

"Konan, what is wrong?"

"I never had any family. Jiraya-sensei and my two teammates where my closest companions in my earlier years. They taught me everything I know about jutsu. Hearing them degraded and hearing myself be called a failure in the eyes of my parents tore my heart apart.

Worst of all, my grandmother kicking me out ultimately was the hardest blow. I may not hold many feelings for her, yet being rejected by her before I moved out and had something to call my own struck a heavy blow.

I don't believe what she said about my parents. Jiraya-sensei told me they were shinobi and that they would be very proud of me now. My grandmother is a liar yet still, hearing those words….."

Pein understood what had happened. He had heard the same thing from his parents about his own sensei. They had called him a failure and told him that his teacher had only taken him out of pity. He understood how Konan felt.

Konan cried for a few more minutes. After she stopped Pein gently lifted her up and set her on her feet. She silently nodded her thanks. Konan picked up her bag and put her backpack on her back and set off. Pein followed her. As they left the park, Pein looked over his shoulder at the tree. He watched as the last beautiful, deep red leaf floated slowly to the ground.

As Pein stared back at it, he realized that the apple tree was the only one in the park that as bare. He thought about how that tree seemed to be so much like Konan. She grew up without most of the things normal people did, making her seem bare and uncaring. Yet as the tree appeared dead on the outside, it was alive and vibrant on the outside. Just like Konan was lovely and truly beautiful on the inside.

It was about six when Pein and Konan made it to the warehouse. The gang was sitting around the table, just getting ready to eat dinner.

Pein and Konan were greeted to cries of:

"Leader-sama!"

"Holy shit, Konan!"

"You came back!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Go away dammit Tobi, un!"

Pein smiled slightly at seeing his gang's reactions. So they wouldn't mind seeing her living here, at least for a while.

Konan looked at was on the table. It was a slightly burnt chicken.

"Sorry leader-sama, we were going to have something else but Deidara blew it up."

"That's alright, chicken is fine."

Pein pulled Konan up a chair. She sat down and Kisame passed her a plate. The gang started to eat, laughter, yelling, and cursing sprinkling the meal with heartiness and warmth. Konan loved it. She had feeling staying here at the warehouse would be wonderful.

After they were done, Zetsu stood up to collect the plates. Pein stopped him.

"Hang on Zetsu, I have an announcement."

Zetsu sat down; everyone was looking at Pein curiously.

"Konan will be living with us for a while. After dinner is cleaned up we need to go and clean up her room."

There were cheers from all around the table. The gang had enjoyed Konan at dinner and they were glad that she would be living with them. Konan smiled. It felt so nice to finally felt like she was accepted and loved or at least cared for.

"But leader-sama, Tobi wonders if you should move in together so soon?"

"Shut up Tobi, un!"

Pein glared at Tobi. Konan simply continued cleaning up and helping Zetsu does the dishes. Meanwhile, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were cleaning out Konan's room. The room was pretty dirty and they needed to dry it since after they put soap on the walls Kisame washed it out with water. (Now you see why the warehouse is so dirty, the Akatsuki have poor cleaning skills.

After Konan was done she met Pein near the door and carried her things upstairs.

"Konan, weren't you supposed to work tonight?"

"Oh shit I was! Damn. Oh well, I have plenty of personal and sick days so Owen and Mike will have to live with it."

"Alright."

Konan looked around the room. It was small but the closet was big. It didn't matter since she didn't have much stuff anyway.

"Thank you Pein!" said Konan as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're certainly welcome."

By the time the room was cleaned out and Konan had finished helping Zetsu it was seven. Konan usually didn't go to bed that early but since it had been such a long day and the bed was actually pretty soft. She was asleep almost immediately.

Later Pein came in and gently stroked Konan's cheek. He was glad she had forgiven him. It was even better that she had decided to move in with them. Now he could see his angel every day.


	12. Chapter 12

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan woke up to the smell of burning bacon and eggs. There was also a lot of yelling between the sounds of explosions. There was also smoke starting to creep under Konan's door. Konan used her chakra to make two huge fans. She kicked open the door with a bang. There was so much smoke it looked like a huge writhing mass of black night.

Konan swung here fans around while slowly making her way to the kitchen. When she made it there Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan were standing around the burning pan yelling while the pan was giving off occasional explosions. Suddenly, a door at the other end of the kitchen burst open and Kisame came running in. He used his water jutsu and put out the flaming pan while flooding the makeshift kitchen in the process.

The water was ankle high and the smoke was still there. Konan used her fans and blew all of the smoke out. The kitchen was a mess. Water with different warehouse debris and dirt covered the floor, the wall around the stove was charred, the table, stove, and walls were covered with various contents of the pan that had flown everywhere.

Konan sighed. She had a feeling Deidara had been the source of this. That guy really couldn't cook.

"It wasn't my fault, hn!"

"Considering how you were cooking and you have explosive clay I think it is your fault."

"Shut up, un!"

Konan shook her head. There was going to be some serious cleaning up to do.

Swishing through the water over to the stove, Konan was seriously wondering how this happened. "Guys, what happened?"

"Konan, I felt guilty about the other day when we stalked you and chased you so I tried to make you breakfast to make it up, but I accidently dropped my clay in the pan, un."

"Thanks Deidara, but let's concentrate on cleaning this up."

So Konan, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi who walked in during the conversation set to work mopping up the water, vacuuming up the various debris, scrubbing the char and soot off the wall, and throwing away the bits and pieces of the failed breakfast. It was three in the day before they were done and they were all starving. Konan was proud though, they had gotten the wooden floors and walls as clean and dry as they could and the room was much improved.

Kisame went out to get Chinese for a late lunch. Konan and the various other members that had either returned from their errands or had gotten and up sat in the 'family room' on the couches (they had three). They sat around and talked, joked, and seemed like a family. Konan was really coming to love these guys.

After a while, Konan started to wonder where Pein was.

"Zetsu, do you know where Pein is?"

"He is still asleep. Usually he is up before most of us but I think he was tired out after cleaning your room yesterday."

"I see."

"I believe I heard my angel calling my name."

Pein came up from behind Konan and kissed her cheek. Her face turned the same color of his hair. A few snickers rose around the room. A few kunai and shuriken seemed to come out of nowhere and fly towards the offending members.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine Pein, Kisame brought lunch early and I saved you some."

Konan patted the seat next to her. Pein flopped down and she handed him half of her lunch. The chatter resumed and Pein listened more than spoke.

"Guys, I think we should really clean this place up. I can't believe you guys own this place and still keep it looking like this." Said Konan suddenly.

"We don't own this place. We simply stay here."

Konan couldn't believe it; she always thought they owned this place.

"The owner has it for sale but he has given up on advertising it since this place is so run down and nobody will buy it."

Konan thought for a moment. Then, an idea struck her.

"Why don't we pool our money together and buy this place and fix it up? I have about a-hundred-thousand dollars saved up for my house. Surely you all must have some money and this place can only be but so expensive. Especially since it sounds like the owner hasn't been here for a while and he probably thinks this place is all to hell."

They all thought over it for a while.

Finally, Kisame asked," I like the idea of finally owning this place, but this place is huge, some parts we have never been in or very rarely go into. What would we do with all of this space?"

"We could open our own art store and offer different types of art classes. Deidara and Sasori are more or less artistically inclined. Deidara could do pottery, Sasori could do puppet making classes, and I could do origami folding. We could also open a little store in here too. We'll still have space left so if we ever what to do something else over the years then we can."

"I like Konan's idea. It makes sense." Said Sasori.

"So do I, un."

"Are we sure we have the money?" asked Kakuzu.

"If not we're close to it, I still have my job. I don't make much. Besides, you all can get jobs too. I'm sure Deidara and maybe Sasori could get a job at the art store since they're shot handed. Most of the rest of you probably wouldn't be able to stand a job there. Itachi might, yet I don't think Owen would hire him."

"I would totally love a job at an art store, un."

"Konan, I'll see if I can get a job there too."

Konan looked at Pein surprised; she hadn't expected him to want a job.

"Alright, tomorrow I have to work from three to seven so after school we can head there and see who Owen will hire since we are extremely short handed."

"Alright, who do you want to go to the art store with you?"

"The only ones who stand a chance of being hired are Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Pein.  
I'm going to make a list of things we need to do tomorrow so we can get our asses on the road to owning this place."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Konan used her chakra to make several pieces of paper roll themselves around a pen and fly themselves down to her.

"Alright, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Pein will come to my school so we can go to the art store together. While I'm at school make your selves look at least somewhat presentable. Owen won't hire people who don't look like they want this job.

I want Kisame and Zetsu to clean this place up. If we want to make this place what we want it to be then it needs to be cleaner.

Kakuzu find out how much any building materials, landscaping necessities, and how much the actual warehouse costs.

Hidan I want you and Tobi to salvage whatever you can find in this place that we can use, whether it's wood or plants or anything else. Everything clear?"

The whole gang nodded while Konan wrote everything down. Pein was slightly surprised that she was so efficient.

"We'll start figuring out where to put all of the rooms and such after we get everything cleaned up and we get a map of this place from the owner if possible. After we get the layout figured out we can pick wall and floor colors. We can also buy the necessary furnishing and such, especially in the kitchen."

"Konan, won't your boss wonder why you haven't been at work lately? I know you haven't called." Asked Pein.

"I have enough sick time to more then cover it."

Pein simply sighed.

"Alright it's nine-thirty. Let's head to bed. We all have a long day tomorrow."

Konan herded them all to their rooms; the determined look in her eyes silenced any protests. She borrowed Pein's alarm clock so she could get up on time for school. Honestly, she didn't even know why she still went to school.

Konan climbed into bed, happy with her life now. It seemed that it was finally on a decent track. Tomorrow would be a busy day and Konan couldn't wait to see the progress that was done.


	13. Chapter 13

Art Store Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konan climbed out of bed and turned off Pein's alarm clock. She pulled on her outfit and grabbed her school things. In the kitchen Konan grabbed an apple off of the counter to eat on her way to school. At the door, Pein was standing there.

"Why are you here Pein?"

"I want to walk you to school. This is the center of the ghetto. No more needs to be said."

Konan sighed. "Alright, let's go."

Pein didn't say anything to Konan the whole way to her school. She didn't say anything either. He wondered if she was mad at him.

School started in about ten minutes when Konan and Pein got to the parking lot. Since school would start soon there quite a few students there. When they saw Pein and Konan they started to whisper, after all, it was well known that Pein was a shinobi and in a gang.

"Konan?"

"Yes Pein?"

"Are you mad because I walked you here?"

"No, I'm just a little irritated because you thought I couldn't protect myself."

"I don't think you couldn't protect yourself, it's just that if I let you go by yourself and something did happen I would never forgive myself."

"I understand. Nothing will happen though, I'm a shinobi too."

A few of the students that were close to Konan heard what she said and immediately erupted in whispers.

Pein leaned down near Konan's ear. "I know, I'm sorry angel."

He gently pressed his lips against Konan's, his form of a sufficient apology. The kiss only lasted a moment since both knew better than to get too….'involved' in front of school.

Pein walked off, calm and cool as ever. Konan walked into school, ignoring the whispers, fearful glances, and rumors.

The bell rung and school went on as usual. At lunch Konan saw Sasori walk by and she gave him a friendly wave. He gave her a smile back, which made everyone in the cafeteria whisper again, which Konan ignored.

As Konan sat eating her salad a give she had never seen before plopped down at her table.

"May I help you?"

"Listen Hun," the girl leaned in close to Konan, "I heard about you and the Akatsuki. I've heard lots of rumors, some of which are that you and the leader are together, some of which that you are their slut, the list goes on. I'm here to give you some advice."

"What advice could YOU give ME? Might I ask?"

"Listen Konan, I know you're smart and get good grades. Those good grades are gonna go to a nastier hell then were those Akatsuki freaks hang out once the teachers find out for sure that you are even INVOLVED with them. Am I clear?"

"No, you're not. I am dating their leader and I am NOT a slut, Number two, I don't give a damn what you and the other teachers think. I love Pein and nothing you all say will change it so go F off."

The girl glared at Konan and went off to talk to her little group.

Konan sighed, cursing everyone in her school and went back to her salad, pissed off because they couldn't leave well enough alone.

After lunch while Konan was taking notes, the intercom started to beep.

"Miss Sherry?"

"Yes?"  
"Please send Konan to the counselor's office."

"Yes ma'am."

Konan groaned. She hated the guidance counselor, Mrs. Greenway. She wondered what the hell she wanted.

"Konan, please go to guidance."

Konan gathered up her things and headed to the counselor.

Mrs. Greenway was sitting at her desk waiting for her when she walked in. Konan sat down, already wishing this was over.

"So Konan, I heard you were dating someone who was part of a gang. Is this true?"  
Konan inwardly groaned. This would be an awful discussion.

"Yes, he is the leader of the Akatsuki, he does not beat me, I do not have mental problems, I am not abusive, I am not their slut, I am not being abused, and I am not emo, does that answer all of your questions?"

"No Konan, I want to know if you're being forced into dating him."

"No." Now Konan was going to put all of her effort towards giving as little information as possible since Mrs. Greenway seemed to really not care about what she said.

"Are you living with them?"

Konan thought about the question. She wasn't living with him as in staying in his room, so she could simply interpret this question like that and say no and be truthful. It didn't matter to her if she was truthful, but it would work more so to her advantage if she told the truth.

"No."

"Where are you living now?"

"In a room."

"Where?"

"In town."

"Is it dry?"

Konan thought back to this morning. "In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

Mrs. Greenway sighed. This wasn't the first time she had spoken to such a stubborn child.

"Does your grandmother know where you live?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Here and there." Also truth since school was considered a 'job' and since she was working on the warehouse that was also considered a 'job' and she had her 'job' at the warehouse.

"You've been skipping a lot of school lately. Why?"  
"I've had things I've needed to do."

"Such as?"

"Life."

"Well I have a life yet you don't see me skipping school."

Konan snorted. "You're a sucky counselor, you should quit, and you have no life anyway."

Mrs. Greenway glared angrily.

"If you're done _Miss_ Greenway, I would like to leave. School ends soon and I have to work."

Without waiting for an answer Konan stood up. Mrs. Greenway made a move to stop her but Konan was out of the window and off at a trot to the parking lot.

As planned, Sasori, Deidara, Pein, and Itachi were there waiting for her.

Pein wordlessly gave her a hug and the group headed off.

When they got to the art store Konan saw Mike, Owen, and Patsy standing at a check-out line talking.

"Konan, we were so worried!" said Patsy in her soft voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, I was busy."

"It's alright Konan, I took the time off of your sick time so no harm done." Said Owen kindly.

Mike eyed the people behind Konan suspiciously. "Who are they?"

"Well, we've been short-handed lately so I brought in some people who would like a job."

"Alright, into my office." Owen waved them all into his office.

Itachi, Sasori, Pein, and Deidara sat in the chairs in front of Owen's desk. Konan sat on the edge of the desk. Patsy sat in the corner and Mike leaned on the doorframe.

Owen passed them all forms. "Fill these out. I'll read them and that'll make up the majority of my decision to hire you."

So for about ten minutes the office was filled with the scratching of pens.

Owen read the papers, nodding as he did so.

"Alright, all of you are hired. Itachi and Pein will be stock boys. Sasori and Deidara will be clerks. You will work the hours written down on the paper. Patsy will teach Deidara and Sasori what they need to know. Mike will handle Pein and Itachi. Any questions?"

No one said anything. Konan wondered how Owen could be so abrupt when it came to business.

They all filed out of the office and went to their assigned positions. Konan was proud of her boyfriend for getting the job. She sat at her desk and pulled out her origami models, something she hadn't worked on for a long time.

Everything was quiet, slow, and dreary as usual. Konan saw Deidara and Sasori try to work the cash registers, Sasori doing a much better a job than Deidara. Itachi and Pein were in the backroom most of the time. They probably had their hands full since there was a lot of stock back there that needed to be sort and put away to various parts of the store.

Seven rolled around and Konan out away her origami and got up to leave. She stood at the door waiting for the rest to finish. Itachi and Pein came out of the back about the same time that Patsy finished with Sasori and Pein.

As the group headed off towards the warehouse Konan asked," So, how was your day of work?"

"It was awful, un! Those damn cash registers are hard to use!"  
"They're not that bad brat."

"The stockroom is practically piled to the ceiling with stuff that needs to be put away. It took Mike forever to finish explaining how to sort, where to put it, when to put, and other things like that." Said Pein.

"I don't think Mike likes us." Said Itachi simply.

"He probably doesn't." Konan remembered the way Mike had looked at them when they first walked in.

When they got back to the warehouse the other members of the Akatsuki were there waiting for them.

"So how did it go?"

"Did you get the job?"

"We got the job, un. It sucks too."

Konan smiled. In the kitchen she saw dinner was on the table.

"I wouldn't let them eat until you guys came back."

For dinner it was basically a huge pan of baked spaghetti. They all sat down and started to eat. Konan marveled at the way some of them seemed to shove their faces. You would've thought that their lives depended on how much food they ate.

After dinner Konan helped clean up. There were chunks of food everywhere. It took Konan, Zetsu, and Kisame an hour to clean it up.

When they were done, Konan went into the family room to find out how much progress had been made.

"Kisame, Zetsu, how much did you get cleaned today?"  
"Quite a lot. We haven't gotten to the backrooms yet but we should be able to get them clean tomorrow. Then we'll be done with the inside of this place.

"Kakuzu, how much does this place cost?"

"One million on the dot. I don't know how much the building materials will cost since I don't know how much we have. Since we don't know what we'll do with the landscape I don't know what it'll cost. We have about two-hundred and fifty-thousand dollars so about a fourth of what we need to buy this place."  
Konan nodded.

"Hidan, Tobi, what did you find?"

"Not much, mostly bricks and pieces of wood that are all different sizes."

"Alright. Tomorrow Kakuzu try to get maps of this place from the owner so we can start drawing up plans. Hidan and Tobi I want you to find whatever you can. Kisame and Zetsu keep cleaning this place up. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein and I have work from ten till seven.

I want us to get up at six so we can eat and go to my grandmother's house and finish getting my things and move them back here. Remember we have to be careful so she doesn't know we were there. Understand?"

Everyone nodded. They all chatted for about thirty more minutes before Konan sent them all to bed.

Konan stopped Pein. "Thank you for taking a job and working so hard."

"You're welcome Konan. I love your idea and I want to see something happen to this place. Thank you for forgiving me and staying with me. Tomorrow we can get your things from your grandmother's house and move them back here. Hopefully it won't be long before we will have enough money to buy this place."

Konan and Pein walked upstairs, their hearts filled with high hopes for the future.

That night Owen called the warehouse.

"Yes, un?"

"Thanks Deidara for helping set Konan and Pein up."  
"You're welcome Owen. I think she's happy, un."

"I do too. I wonder, what will the future bring?"

"I don't know, but I think it's going to be bright for all of us, un."

"I do too, thanks cousin."

"Bye, un."  
Owen hung up the phone, smiling happily. He looked at the picture of his two dead daughters. They might not have found their soul mates, yet he had helped someone else find theirs.

One Month Later……

"Oh Pein, we finally own the warehouse!" squealed Konan as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I know, now we can finally get to work on those art classes."

Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki couldn't be happier. They finally owned the warehouse, soon Itachi, Pein, Konan, Deidara, and Sasori could quit their jobs, and everything would work out fine. Konan thought back to how not too long ago, if anyone had told her that this would've happened, she never would've believed it. Now, she was living it and still couldn't completely believe it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please head to my profile to vote on the main character for a sequel to this story! The sooner I get people to vote the sooner I can start writing a sequel! (Hint hint) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, read, favorite, etc. You guys rule.

----Waffles Rulez


End file.
